deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (EMIYA)
1= |-| 2= EMIYA/Archer is a character from the anime/visual novel Fate/Stay Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cable vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Dante vs. EMIYA *Edward Elric vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *'Hakumen vs. Archer' (Complete) *Kiritsugu Emiya vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *'Qilby vs Archer' (Completed by Blade0886) *Riku vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Sayaka Miki vs. Archer *Archer (EMIYA) VS Saber (Siegfried) *EMIYA/Archer vs. Velvet Scarlatina Team Battle *Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night With Rin Tohsaka *Rin Tohsaka and Archer vs. Edward and Alphonse Elric (By ParaGoomba348) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) *Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) History Unlike other servants who are figures from the past or the source of myths, Archer is actually a hero from the future. He is the Shirou Emiya of a future timeline, having won the Fifth Holy Grail War and transcending his humanity to become the living incarnation of "Justice" years later when executed. But Archer's role as a servant is as a Counter Guardian, a being that exists outside time/space to halt any extinction event by slaughtering hundreds to save billions. This life of endless killing drove Archer mad with grief and disillusion for his former ideals, feigning ignorance, he engineered his appearance in the Fifth Holy Grail War as a servant to Rin Tohsaka, who knew would ally with his past self. Despite his loyalty to Rin, mostly due to his relationship with her, Archer's only goal in the Grail War is to kill his past self to negate his existence. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Emiya *Alias: Shirou Emiya (Original Name), Archer, Wrought Iron Hero, Nameless, Mumei, Faker *Height: 6'1 (187cm) *Weight: 171 (78kg) *Master: Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC, & Fate/Extella), Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order) *Likes: All kinds of housework *Dislikes: A Hero of Justice (EMIYA), Immature Self (Nameless) *Qualified Servant Classes: Archer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker Parameters *Strength: D *Endurance: C *Agility: C *Mana: B *Luck: E *Noble Phantasm: ? Weapons and Abilities Projection *A type of Magecraft that allows the user to Materialize Objects in accordance of the User's imagination through the use of Magical Energy *The variation of Projection used by Archer allows for the reproduction of the shape and substance of an object but also the history of it *By using Projection, Archer is also capable of replicating the Noble Phantasm of other Heroic Spirits including their Abilities and Special Ability just by looking at them once *Archer has trained this ability to his absolute limits to compensate for his lack of natural affinity in magecraft Reinforcement *A type of magecraft that boosts an object's qualities *Can be used on objects to increase their durability and strength *Can be used on other people or himself to boost their physical capabilities Broken Phantasms *Are a result of a Noble Phantasm being filled with Magical Energy *Archer is able to turn any Noble Phantasm that he creates through Projection into a Broken Phantasm *Normally the Projections created by Archer are degraded by a single Rank however by turning them into Broken Phantasm enables him to increase their Rank to that of an A-Rank Broken Phantasm *Archer can turn as many of his Projections into Broken Phantasms as long as he has the Magical Energy needed Weapons *Bow **Archer's own Original Weapon **Made of a Special Material not currently discovered by Mankind in the Present **Resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms **Fires both Regular Arrows and Noble Phantasms/Broken Phantasms **Archer can fire projectiles from a Hundred Meters to Four Kilometers *Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé **Rank: C- **Married twin swords created by the Blacksmith known as Gān Jiàng **Archer's favored Projected weaponry **Has had spells of warding crafted all over the blades by Archer **The Blades Primary Ability is too allow the blades to attract each other and return to it's owner ***If one is thrown while the other is held then the thrown will return to its wielder in a similiar fashion to a Boomerang **Can be utilized with Projection to allow an already Projected Sword to identify a new projection as it's partner **When both are Wielded, Archer's Magic Resistance and Physical Resistance improve as well as their Rank as Weapons and Noble Phantasms **When utilizing Reinforcement Magecraft, Archer is able to turn them into Longswords called Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge **As EMIYA Alter, modified them into Bayoneted Handguns that can shoot Origin Bullets *Aestus Estus: The Original Flame (Fate/Extra & Fate/Extella) **A Sword wielded by Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus **Sword can emit flames and Beams of Energy that can engulf the blade in energy to increase it's striking power **Normally wielded by Nero and Archer with One-Hand *Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword **A Sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich **Is utilized as an A Rank Broken Phantasm **A Modified Version of the original Caladbolg: The Rainbow Sword achieved utilizing Reinforcement **After encountering Caladbolg and recording it into Unlimited Blade Works, Archer modified it into an arrow **When utilized as a Sword, it is thrusted forward to pierce the enemy **As an Arrow, it can penetrate any target by creating a twisting distortion in space when fired **Capable of breaking through the Magic Defenses of Caster (Medea) **Creates a Large Explosion capable of razing a Cemetary and engulf it in flames *Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains **A Sword wielded by Beowulf **A Modified Version of the original Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains achieved utilizing Reinforcement **After encountering Hruntingand recording it into Unlimited Blade Works, Archer modified it into an arrow **Is utilized as an A Rank Broken Phantasm **Turns into a Magic Bullet enveloped in Red Light capable of reaching speeds of Mach 10 **Homes in on targets and can hit them multiple times *Durandal: The Peerless Sword **A Sword wielded by Roland and Originally Hector **Is a Symbol of Power like Caliburn **The Blade has the Ability to be unable to lose it's Sharpness even if the User's Magical Energy is depleted **Is Indestructible *Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword (Fate/Extra & Fate/Extella) **A Sword wielded by King Arthur/Artoria Pendragon **A Degraded Version of Excalibur made with Projection **Enables Archer to launch Shockwaves of Light similar to Artoria **Can only be utilized in the Moon Cell **Attempting to project it normally is fatal *Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens **Shield wielded in the Trojan War by Aias the Great **The only shield that could defend against Hector's Durindana **Manifests as a Bounded Field composed of seven petals/layers **Serves as Archer's main defensive weapon **Breaking the petals will damage the user and cause them pain **Because it is not a swordlike weapon, it is more difficult to project *Excalibur Galatine: Sword of Revolving Victory (Fate/Extra & Fate/Extella) **A Sword Wielded by Gawain **The Sister-Sword of Excalibur **Represents the Rays of Heat from the Sun with a Psuedo-Sun contained in the hilt **Excalibur Galatine is capable of emitting flames and imbuing them into its strikes *Gáe Bolg **Wielded by Cú Chulainn **Carved from the remains of Curruid's skull. **Enables Archer to utilize Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death Skills *Independent Action **Rank: B ***Rank: C as Nameless **Allows action to be taken without the assistance of a Master **Enables Archer to stay materialized in the World for two days without the assistance of a Master **Can still survive for a Short Amount of time even if his Spiritual Core sustains fatal damage *Magic Resistance **Rank: D **Cancels Single-Action Spells **Is on the the Same Degree of an Amulet that Rejects Magical Energy **Stems from EMIYA's affinity with Sorcery being worse when compared to other Servants *Eye of the Mind (True) **Rank: B **Heightened capacity for observation that has refined through training, discipline, and experience **Is a result of Overwhelming Combat Experience **Capable of Calm analysis of Battle Conditions even when in danger **Enables the User to deduce an appropriate course of action considering all possibilities *Clairvoyance **Rank: C ***Rank: C+ in Fate/Extra & Fate/Extella **Enables Archer to Track fast-moving objects **Has a range of Four Kilometers **Can be achieved by applying Reinforcement Magecraft to his Eyes *Magecraft **Rank: C- **Knowledge of Modern Thaumaturgy **Enables the use of Orthodoxed Thaumaturgy **Is from EMIYA's use of Projection and Reinforcement *Projection Magecraft **Rank: C **Upgraded version of Magecraft Skill **When the Target of Projection falls under the classification fo "Sword", the Rank increases to A+ *Hawkeye **Rank: B+ **Upgraded Version of Clairvoyance Noble Phantasm *Unlimited Blade Works **Type: Unknown ***Type: Anti-Unit (Extra Verse) **Rank: E~A++ ***Rank: E~A (Fate/Grand Order) **Range: Unknown ***Range: 30~60 (Extra Verse) **Maximum Number of Targets: ??? **Archer's Inner World projected onto Reality, sealing him and intended targets off from reality **Archer activate Unlimited Blade Works by reciting the Incantation to invoke it ***Archer does not have to say the full Incantation in order to activate it **Unlimited Blade Works is a Reflection of the User's State of Mind and Experiences in Life **Reality Marble from which Archer can summon various types of Weaponry through Projections **Contains all the materials and magical energy required to forge all his weaponry **Provides him with a large supply of weaponry to draw from should he be disarmed **Archer has complete control of the Weapons within the Reality Marble enabling him to Project them in the air, lift them from the ground, and even launch them forward at varying speeds in a similar fashion to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon **Archer can only summon Unlimited Blade Works for a limited time before the World forcefully dismantles it, and requires a large amount of mana to stabilize it Feats *Killed Heracles six times before being killed (Fate) *Razes a field with Caladbolg II and lights up the blast radius with flames (UBW) *Broke through Medea's defenses with Caladbolg II (UBW) *Easily defeated True Assassin (Heaven's Feel) *Can count the number of tiles on a bridge from several kilometres away *With Mind's Eye, able to keep up a brief, but stable exchange against Cú Chulainn and Arturia Pendragon despite inferior stats as a Servant *Allied with Medea only to betray and kill her and her master (UBW) *Rho Aias was the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana and was able to block some damage from Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish and Gate of Babylon *Momentarily blocked Gàe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (Anti-Army Noble Phantasm) with Rho Aias, and still survived when the spear broke past his defense (UBW) *Held his own against Cú Chulainn twice in the Fifth Grail War (UBW) *Survived an explosion of mana from the Shadow using Rho Aias *Survived for several hours without a Master, even after being fatally wounded by Shirou and then Gilgamesh, all with enough energy to keep himself hidden, appear at the final battle, defend Shirou from Enuma Elish with Rho Aias, rescue Rin and Shinji from the Holy Grail, and ultimately finish off Gilgamesh (UBW) Faults *All his weapons and Noble Phantasms from Unlimited Blade Works are weaker projections of the true versions (although they are still exceptionally powerful) *Despite qualities as a Servant, Archer is generally weaker than most Heroic Spirits in terms of ability due to lack of a Noble Phantasm of his own and his role as a Counter-Guardian. *Projection of blades requires much more effort and energy outside of his Reality Marble *Breaking Rho Aias's layers will damage Archer *Possesses no exceptional abilities or unique powers other than his class abilities, his developed abilities as a mage, and his Unlimited Blade Works *Disadvantaged when not working with an ally *Independent Action can be somewhat restricted with use of a Command Seal *Overpowered by Shirou Emiya in Unlimited Blade Works *Rho Aias was shattered trying to block Gàe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death and the Shadow's explosion of mana *Dependent on mana *Any object other than a sword or similar bladed weapons is significantly more difficult to create through projection *If his Master dies, he will die as well, although Independent Action greatly extends his survival before his demise Gallery Archer1.png|Archer as he appears in Fate/Stay Night Archer_Takashi_Takeuchi_character_select.png|Archer as he appears in Fate/unlimited codes Mumei_Extella.png|Archer as he appears in Fate/Extella Emiya2.png|Archer as he appears in Fate/Grand Order Emiya4.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Future characters